Phinbella
}} |p1 = |flag_p1 = |image1 = |image2 = |motto = Istiqamah Mencipta Kecemerlangan |anthem = Semoga Pagi Menyinar |location = Kuantan, Pekan, Gambang and Micras |capital = Green Bank Drive |largest_city = Ume Momo |languages = Malay, Ume Momoan Malay, Korean, Phinbellan Korean, Greek, Portuguese, Cantonese, Srpsvom, Russian, Spanish, Japanese, Phinbellan Japanese, Turkish |demonym = Phinbellan |government = Federal Republic |head of state = President |hos_name = Ikmal Hakimi |head of government = Vice President |hog_name = Lee Kyung |3rd_h = Prime Minister |3rd_h_name = Cik Muda Atiqah Rahman |legislature = Phinbella Community Legislative Council |type_a = Type of Parliament |type_b = Unicameral |seats_a = Seats |seats_b = 170 |election_a = Last election (and the ruling party) |election_b = 2016 (FOV) |established = 20 Disember 2016 |area = >400 km² |population = 92,400 (Cadangan) |population_notes = Pendaftaran |currency = Taeyip Florina Urtasb (alongside Malaysian Ringgit) |time_zone = UTC +8, +9:20 |nat_animal = Platypus |domain = (proposed) .kp |calling_code = +609 |notes = a. Used in special administrative territories, capital territory, overseas territory, duty-free zone and free trade zone b. Used in first level territories |web = Official Website Forum }} Repablik Persekutuan Phinbella (FRP; Phinbella; Pahanese: Repablik Pesekutuai Phinbella, Ume Momo: Repablik Parsakutuan Phinbella, Pyeongrang: Repablik P'as'akutuwé Phinbella, Korea: 핀벨라연방공화국 Pinbella Yeonbang Gonghwaguk, Greek: Ομοσπονδιακή Δημοκρατία της Φινμπέλα, Jepun: フィニべラ連邦共和国, Turki: Phınbella Federal Cumhuriyeti) adalah sebuah negara mikro fiksyen yang terletak di negeri Pahang dan Kelantan, Malaysia yang ditubuhkan pada 20 Disember 2816 (2016), selepas pendiri negara Phinbella, Ikmal Hakimi menandatangani Perjanjian Petrovakia Baru. Wilayah Phinbella terletak di beberapa lokasi di Kuantan, Pekan, dan Pasir Puteh dan ada wilayah Phinbella yang fiksyen secara dalam lukisan. Secara keseluruhannya, Phinbella mendakwa 11.2 Km² (4.32 batu persegi) dari kedua-dua kawasan tanah dan air. Phinbella bersempadan dengan bandar Kuantan, Kampung Batu Lapan Lepar dan Jajahan Pasir Puteh. Phinbella adalah Republik Presiden Persekutuan dengan presiden Ikmal Hakimi. Parlimen Los Bay Petros yang terdiri daripada 22 ahli dari setiap wilayah pentadbiran terletak di ibu kota Green Bank Drive. Melalui sejarahnya, Phinbella adalah projek negara mikro ketiga yang Presiden Ikmal Hakimi telah melakukan sejak dia berusia 14 tahun. Dan Phinbella telah mengalami banyak perubahan dari sentimen anti-PhinFarb dan sekali, perang saudara. Sehingga hari ini, Phinbella kini mengekalkan hubungan diplomatik dengan banyak mikronasi lain di seluruh dunia dan Phinbella juga ketua Pakatan Negara Mikro Dunia Podol. Etymology Nama Phinbella, Phinabella atau Phinebella merujuk kepada pasangan kekasih terkenal dalam siri animasi Phineas dan Ferb iaitu Mat Phineas Flynn dan Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, nama Phinbella digunakan pada tahun 2014 sebagai nama tidak rasmi dan nama rasminya menggunakan nama "Kepulauan Permata". Dan setelah nama Phinbella telah ditetapkan sebagai nama baru mikronasi itu, bapa pengasasnya membuat perjanjian Permata Baru untuk mengisytiharkan negara mikro baru itu. Mengenai perjanjian Permata Baru, nama Phinbella muncul dalam teks: "... Kami adalah orang-orang Phinbella, Mengisytiharkan kemerdekaannya ..." Ertinya Phinbella sendiri adalah: Phin: Mat Phineas Flynn, seorang lelaki berketurunan Melayu-Korea dan Bella: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, seorang perempuan berketurunan Mexico. Cerita tentang Phinbella Phinbella adalah projek dunia negara mikro ke-4 oleh Ikmal Hakimi. Sebelum Repablik Persekutuan Phinbella diasaskan, dua negara mikro lain diasaskan oleh Ikmal juga. Sebelum ini, terdapat: *Independent State of Permata Mutiara (September 2011 - February 2014) *Provisional Government of Phinbella (Mac 2012 - Disember 2016) *Wilayah Koridor Rakyat Permata Mutiara (April 2014 - April 2016) 'Pre-Phinbellan era' 'Provisional Government of Phinbella' Pada bulan Januari 2812, Ikmal Hakimi bersama Lee Seung-min mengasaskan Pentadbiran Sementara. Pada masa itu, kabinet hanya terdiri daripada 10 orang. Kerajaan tidak mempunyai pro-Tzuyuism, kerana pengikut Tzuyuism di kawasan itu didakwa menakutkan anak lelaki setiap hari dan menciptakan puak anti-Petrovakia yang dipanggil Gerakan Tzuyuism Nasional atau NTM. Akibatnya, kabinet mengisytiharkan perang terhadap mereka dan menyebabkan kebencian antara kerajaan dan NTM. Pada masa itu, Pentadbiran Sementara terdiri daripada 9 wilayah pentadbiran. Pentadbiran Sementara menyesuaikan bahasa Korea sebagai bahasa kebangsaan bersama bahasa Melayu dan Inggeris. Pada Februari 2816, konflik antara Pentadbiran Sementara dan Pergerakan Tzuyuisme Kebangsaan berlaku. Pemimpin organisasi, mengisytiharkan perang ke atas Pentadbiran Sementara untuk alasan yang tidak diketahui. Peperangan itu berlangsung hanya selama satu jam. Dalam serangan awal, Tentera Phinbella hampir dipaksa menyerah. Tetapi pada akhir perang, Tentera Phinbella, dengan bantuan rakyat Phinbella, menolak tentera NTM dan mereka terpaksa menyerahkan diri. 'Era Phinbella' Pada 20 Disember 2016, Iman Daniel meletak jawatan kerana Perang LPG Pertama dan keinginannya untuk bersara daripada mikronasionalisme. Presiden kemudian memutuskan untuk membubarkan WKRPM, dan menubuhkan sebuah mikronasi baru - yang sekarang Phinbella. Negara mikro baru Phinbella sendiri akan mengawal semua wilayah bekas WKRPM. Ikmal Hakimi, dengan bantuan Ridhwan Tahir setuju dengan nama Phinbella untuk negara itu. Ini merupakan idea Ikmal Hakimi sendiri. Kedua-dua mereka mengisytiharkan negara mikro asas selepas menandatangani Perjanjian Petrovakia Baru, dengan Ikmal Hakimi sebagai Presiden pertama Phinbella, Lee Kyung menjadi Naib Presiden, Muhammad Ridzuan Tahir sebagai Perdana Menteri pertama Phinbella. Berita mengenai yayasan itu menyebar dengan cepat di negeri Valèncian Islands, yang menyebabkan beberapa penduduk Valèncian Islands untuk memohon kewarganegaraan mereka. Warganegara ini muncul pada 5 pada akhir tahun ini, dan mencapai 25 pada bulan April 2010. Kerajaan pasca-interim memilih Batu Sepoy sebagai ibu kota Phinbella, dan membahagi daerah WKRPM lama menjadi 4 negeri yang berlainan (New Territories, Dimmsdale, Malai Baru, dan Valèncian Islands). Pentadbiran Phinbella adalah sebuah republik persekutuan dengan sistem separuh presiden. Sebagai sebuah negara separuh, kuasa tertumpu kepada kerajaan pusat dan kerajaan tempatan di setiap negeri. Yang Di Pertuan Agong adalah ketua negara, pengarah pemerintahan dalam negeri, pembuatan kebijakan, dan urusan luar negeri. Presiden melantik majlis menteri, yang tidak diwajibkan dipilih anggota dewan perwakilan. Presiden boleh memberikan maksimum tiga tahun taksiran. Majlis Perundangan Kebangsaan berkata waktu penyiaran maksimum dibuat tanpa had untuk memberitahu jika presiden cukup baik menurut keputusan pilihan raya. Badan perwakilan tertinggi di peringkat kebangsaan ialah Dewan Perundangan Komuniti Phinbella, yang terdiri daripada 12 wakil dari setiap pihak yang menguasai wilayah. Fungsi utamanya adalah menyokong dan meminda perlembagaan, merasmikan presiden, dan merumuskan garis besar dasar negara. PCLH adalah unikameral, dan ahli-ahli yang diselaraskan parti dipilih untuk terma tahunan mengikut perwakilan berkadar. Bangunan Parlimen terletak di Green Bank Drive dan Ume Momo. 'Executive bodies' Dalam sistem Kerajaan Phinbella, terdapat 3 badan kerajaan tertinggi di Phinbella. Yang merupakan Presiden, Naib Presiden dan Perdana Menteri. Semua badan pentadbir eksekutif dipilih dari pilihan raya selama 3 tahun dan dirasmikan oleh Dewan Perundangan Komuniti Phinbella. Sebagai pemerintah tertinggi di Phinbella, Presiden Phinbella adalah ketua negara dan juga pemerintah Phinbella dan presiden dipilih setiap 3 tahun dan tidak ada batas jangka untuk presiden itu sendiri. Dan sejak republik persekutuan ditubuhkan, hanya satu orang yang pernah berkhidmat sebagai presiden. Ini adalah, Ikmal Hakimi Naib Presiden Phinbella adalah penolong kanan Presiden dan badan tertinggi kedua di Phinbella. Jawatan wakil presiden adalah untuk membantu kerja presiden dan juga mewakili presiden dalam mesyuarat parlimen jika presiden tidak hadir. Naib presiden semasa Phinbella adalah Lee Kyung Di. Dan badan pemerintahan tertinggi ketiga di Phinbella adalah Perdana Menteri. Perdana Menteri di Phinbella berfungsi sebagai ketua kerajaan bersama Presiden. Sejak penubuhan Phinbella, terdapat 2 perdana menteri. Perdana Menteri Phinbella sekarang ialah David Peterpan. 'Kabinet' 'Menteri' 'Timbalan Menteri' 'Parti Politik' 'Perlembagaan' Perlembagaan Phinbella (a.k.a. Undang-undang Dasar Phinbella) adalah perlembagaan utama di Phinbella. Perlembagaan telah ditubuhkan pada Januari 2016 dan dipinda untuk kali pertama akan datang. Perlembagaan terdiri daripada 99 ayat. 'Pilihan raya' Terdapat satu sahaja pilihan raya di Phinbella, Pilihan Raya Legislatif. Pemilihan legislatif diadakan setiap 3 tahun. Pemilihan Phinbella dianjurkan oleh Pihak Berkuasa Pilihan Raya Phinbella (Phinbellan Electoral Authorities) dan pilihan raya yang dijamin oleh CPA dan FRPAF. Pada pilihan raya perundangan, setiap parti yang berpartisipasi mendapat tempat duduk di Dewan Perundangan Komuniti Phinbella (Parlimen) dengan peratusan pada pemilihan per-negara. Pilihanraya di Phinbella belum diadakan, pilihan raya Phinbella akan diadakan selepas diumumkan PEA. Hal Ehwal Luar Negeri Pertahanan Pertahanan di Phinbella berada di bawah kawalan Kementerian Pertahanan Phinbella yang dipimpin oleh seseorang yang tidak dikenali. Sistem Pertahanan Phinbella (PDS) dibahagikan kepada tiga, Angkatan Tentera, Polis, dan Agensi Perisikan. Angkatan Bersenjata Phinbella (PAF) adalah agensi angkatan bersenjata di Phinbella. PAF ditubuhkan pada 25 Disember 2016 oleh perintah Aldi Prayogi dan Ikmal Hakimi. Ketika perang saudara itu terjadi, Jenderal Aldi mengkhianati presiden dan bergabung dengan pemberontak dan komandan tenteranya telah diubah menjadi Presiden Adriansyah Yassin. PAF telah digerakkan selama 7 kali, dan Ketua Panglima sekarang ialah . Penguatkuasaan undang-undang di Phinbella adalah Badan Kepolisan Pusat Phinbella (FRP-CPA atau CPA). CPA ditubuhkan pada bulan <>, untuk menggantikan misi PAF untuk menyelesaikan masalah jenayah di Phinbella. Juga, asas CPA bertujuan untuk menjadikan Phinbella selamat dari penjenayah seperti korupsi, keganasan, dan lain-lain. CPA terdiri daripada 27 jabatan dari setiap negeri, dan juga 2 sub-bahagian lain. CPR semasa (Ketua Polis Komander) CPA ialah Adriansyah Yassin Sulaeman. Dan Organisation Without of Cool Acronym (OWCA) adalah agensi perisikan rasmi di Phinbella. Sebelum Agensi Polis Pusat ditubuhkan, FIA adalah sub-cawangan PAF. OWCA telah menyelesaikan banyak kes besar di Phinbella, seperti skandal Heinz Doofenshmirtz, separatisme Ding-Ding-Dong, dan lain-lain. Ketua FIA adalah Mejar (K) Monogram. Kawasan Pentadbiran Kawasan pentadbiran di Phinbella dipanggil Wilayah atau Territory dan Phinbella terdiri dari 14 wilayah, 1 wilayah ibu negara dan 8 wilayah khusus (2 wilayah metropolitan, 3 wilayah pentadbiran pelancongan, 2 wilayah autonomi dan 1 wilayah autonomi khas). Wilayah-wilayah Phinbella yang terletak dalam peta fiksyen (Green Bank Drive, Tri-State Area, Hulu Teming, Wilayah Asingan, Pinnacle Coast dan Kepulauan SSS, dan Maritime Kachi Kochi) adalah bekas daerah Wilayah Koridor Rakyat Permata Mutiara yang dibubarkan sehari sebelum penubuhan Phinbella. Dengan maklumat dari Kementerian Dalam Negeri Phinbella, kawasan pentadbiran terbesar di Phinbella berdasarkan peta fiksyennya adalah Maritime Kachi Kochi, yang terdiri daripada hampir 1/5 saiz wilayah Phinbella itu sendiri. Walaupun wilayah pentadbiran terkecil di Phinbella adalah Wilayah Plaza Buruk yang mempunyai saiz 3,000 meter persegi. Berikut ialah senarai kawasan pentadbiran di Phinbella mengikut kawasan: Wilayah Phinbella dan ibukota mereka – disenaraikan mengikut kawasan (Malay name in parentheses if different from English) † menunjukkan wilayah dengan Status Khas Geografi dan iklim Phinbella adalah negara mikro darat yang terletak berhampiran khatulistiwa. Seperti di Kuantan, Phinbella mempunyai iklim hutan hujan tropika di bawah klasifikasi iklim Köppen. Biasanya, kawasan ini mengalami dua musim setiap tahun, iaitu musim "Kering" dan Panas dan musim Hujan. "Kering" dan Musim Panas (istilah relatif seperti bandar tidak benar-benar mempunyai musim kemarau) berlaku apabila angin selatan-barat bermusim dari Sumatera ke arah Pantai Barat Semenanjung Malaysia tetapi disekat oleh Gunung Titiwangsa Julat. Suhu mungkin mencapai 40 darjah Celsius. Musim hujan biasanya berlaku antara Oktober hingga Mac. Semasa musim ini, angin timur laut membawa hujan ke Kuantan. Ia boleh menjadi sangat mendung dengan hujan yang banyak. Banjir juga mungkin berlaku. Bidang yang tertakluk kepada kemungkinan banjir termasuk jalan ke Sungai Lembing dan juga beberapa kawasan di sepanjang Sungai Kuantan. Pada tahun 2806, Kuantan mengalami pencemaran udara yang ketara yang berpunca daripada penglihatan kerana jerebu di Sumatera dan Pantai Barat Semenanjung Malaysia. Demographic Penduduk Phinbella menurut banci pada bulan Mac 2018 adalah 78.25% populasi tinggal di Mainland Phinbella, yang terdiri dari 5 negara. Walaupun pertumbuhan penduduk tidak terlalu tinggi, penduduk dijangka berkembang menjadi sekitar 120 pada akhir tahun 2019. Sehingga pertengahan 2018, penduduk Phinbella dianggarkan 28,015,930 orang, 61.6% daripadanya warganegara, manakala baki 38.4% adalah penduduk tetap atau pelajar antarabangsa/pekerja asing/tanggungan. Mengikut banci yang paling baru-baru ini pada tahun 2010, hampir 23% penduduk Phinbella (iaitu warganegara dan penduduk tetap) adalah orang asing yang dilahirkan (yang bermaksud kira-kira 10% rakyat Phinbella adalah warganegara asing yang lahir semula); jika penduduk tidak dihitung, hampir 43% daripada jumlah penduduk dilahirkan. Phinbella ditubuhkan di Micras sebagai sebuah negara untuk orang pendatang dan sering disebut sebagai negara pendatang. Undang-undang Pulang negara memberikan semua imigran dan keturunan imigran diberikan hak kewarganegaraan Phinbella. Pengekalan populasi Phinbella sejak tahun 2804 adalah kira-kira lebih atau lebih, berbanding dengan negara lain yang mempunyai imigresen massa. Penghijrahan orang Melayu dari Phinbella (dipanggil nayu dalam Bahasa Melayu Kelantan), digambarkan oleh demografi sebagai sederhana, tetapi sering disebut oleh kementerian kerajaan Phinbella sebagai ancaman besar kepada masa depan Phinbella. Mengikut banci terakhir, jangka hayat penduduk Phinbella adalah 74 tahun pada tahun 2018, dengan nisbah seks 7:3. Dan dari maklumat Kementerian Pendidikan, kadar celik huruf dalam kawasan Phinbella adalah kira-kira 86%. Kadar literasi itu sendiri meliputi kedua-dua warganegara berdaftar dan penduduk tetap. 'Kumpulan etnik' Dalam bancian 2013, 50.6% penduduk Phinbella mengenal pasti secara etnik sebagai Melayu, 23.4% sebagai Eurasian, dan 14.9% sebagai Zaipinichi Korea. Kumpulan etnik utama lain termasuk Asia (11.8%) dan penduduk Hispanik (7.4%), dua pertiga daripadanya tinggal di Maritime Kachi Kochi. Penduduk telah menjadi lebih beragam dalam beberapa dekad kebelakangan: pada tahun 2804, banci melaporkan bahawa penduduk Phinbella adalah 62% Melayu, 30% Eurasia dan 7% Zaipinichi Korea, dengan minoriti Asia dan Hispanik berkongsi baki 1%. Sedangkan demoni untuk warga Phinbella adalah Phinbellan, "Hanayu" tidak lazim digunakan di peringkat antarabangsa dan oleh penduduk tempatan. Kata laluan pinjaman Jepun Zaipinichi telah digunakan untuk merujuk kepada keturunan Phinbellan dari keturunan Serani, walaupun yang lain menolak penanggalan ini. Perkataan Zaipinichi hari ini semakin digunakan untuk merujuk kepada semua orang Phinbella bukan Austronesia. Orang Melayu adalah orang pertama yang mencapai Phinbella, diikuti oleh peneroka awal Eropah. Berikutan era pemerintahan sementara, pendatang kebanyakannya dari negara-negara jiran kerana dasar-dasar yang menyerupai sama seperti dasar Australia Putih. Terdapat juga imigresen Inggeris, Ireland, Yunani, Manx, Andalusia dan Itali, bersama-sama dengan imigresen Eropah tidak langsung melalui Australia, Amerika Utara, Amerika Selatan dan Afrika Selatan. Penghijrahan bersih meningkat semasa kerajaan sementara di Phinbella; pada masa yang sama, dasar-dasarnya telah dilonggarkan dan imigresen dari Jepun dan Taiwan dipromosikan. Pada tahun 2009-10, sasaran tahunan sebanyak 45,000-50,000 kediaman tetap telah ditetapkan oleh Perkhidmatan Imigresen Phinbella-lebih daripada satu pendatang baru untuk setiap 100 penduduk Phinbella. 'Agama' Walaupun kebebasan beragama ditetapkan dalam perlembagaan Phinbella, pemerintah secara rasmi mengiktiraf 2 agama utama di Phinbella, orang Islam dan Kristian. Tetapi, kerajaan masih mengiktiraf agama-agama lain dan warga baru dengan status kepercayaan agama bukan rasmi masih boleh mendapatkan Kad Pengenalan mereka tanpa permohonan lain. Walaupun bukan negara Islam, Phinbella boleh dikatakan sebagai negara mikro mayoriti penduduk yang paling ramai penduduknya, dengan 64.1% penduduk Phinbella menjadi Muslim menurut banci 2018 yang lalu. Majoriti umat Islam di Malaysia adalah Sunni, sama seperti Phinbella. 16.4% daripada populasi adalah Kristian, 10.8% Hindu, dan 6.4% Buddha dan 2.3% adalah agama Shinto. Kebanyakan penduduk Hindu Phinbella tertumpu di kawasan bandar, sementara orang Kristian bertaburan di seluruh Phinbella seperti di bandar Kuantan, kecuali di Green Bank Drive yang 100% agama Islam. 'Pelajaran' Sistem pendidikan Phinbella adalah sama dengan program kurikulum pendidikan Malaysia cuma terpengaruh dengan budaya pendidikan Korea dan Jepun. Kebanyakan warga Phinbella yang masih belajar di Sekolah Menengah dan Kementerian Hal Ehwal Pendidikan Phinbella menyatakan bahawa masalah pendidikan di Phinbella tidak akan ditangani dengan serius kerana program kurikulum pendidikan Malaysia sendiri telah menyediakan lebih banyak perkhidmatan pendidikan. Sehingga hari ini, hanya ada satu platform pendidikan berdaftar di Phinbella. Ia adalah satu-satunya Universiti Podol yang terletak di Danville, yang diasaskannya pada tahun 2794. 'Population Growth' Budaya Phinbella Bay Petros mempunyai kira-kira 10 kumpulan etnik utama, orang Pahanese, Hispanic, Korea Zainichi, Jepun, Kadazan-Dusun, Murut, Lun Bawang, Greenlandic, Romansh dan Orang Asli Phinbella; masing-masing dengan identiti budaya yang dibangunkan sejak pendudukan tentera SMOT, dan dipengaruhi oleh sumber India, Arab, Cina, dan Eropah. Bahasa-bahasa kebangsaan Phinbella juga berkembang dan berkembang sebagai salah satu pelajaran yang dibuka di Universiti Podol Simbol-simbol Phinbella adalah indentiti utama dan tinggi yang dipuji untuk kebanyakan penduduk Phinbella, dan simbol-simbol Phinbella juga membayangkan perjuangan orang Phinbella terhadap musuh negara sepanjang sejarahnya. Dan sebagai negara mikro budaya yang kaya, Phinbella mempunyai bendera sendiri, kot senjata, bahasa kebangsaan, makanan dan minuman nasional, haiwan kebangsaan, dan banyak lagi untuk menunjukkan betapa kompleksnya budaya Phinbella. Media di Phinbella dianggap sebagai kehidupan utama dalam kehidupan hariannya. Terdapat Kementerian Penerangan yang memantau media tempatan, dan media asing. Dua rangkaian penyiaran awam kebangsaan, Teledifusão Pública da Phinbella dan Sistem Penyiaran Keopuchean dibenarkan menyiarkan animasi kegemaran seperti Phineas dan Ferb, BoBoiBoy dan BoBoiBoy Galaxy, Pasaran TV termasuk tiga rangkaian komersial kebangsaan dan tempatan, SBS, FNN dan JNN. Stesen radio awam membawa buletin berita dan program bekalan penyiar asing sendiri. Rangkaian akhbar dengan Bintang Timor dan Metro Phinbella sebagai akhbar utama yang diedarkan di Phinbella memancing dengan sekurang-kurangnya lima media akhbar lain seperti surat khabar dan majalah mengenai perniagaan di Phinbella. Seperti yang dilaporkan pada tahun 2018, penggunaan Internet dianggarkan pada 95.5% pada bulan September 2818. Semua warga di Phinbella mengadakan telefon bimbit, yang dianggarkan 75% adalah jenama Samsung. 'Cuti umum' Kerajaan Phinbella telah menyatakan bahawa dalam setahun, terdapat 20 hari cuti. Semua buiding atau pekerja syarikat mestilah ditutup pada hari cuti yang dinyatakan. Mengenai sektor ekonomi, DmNEX akan ditutup pada hari cuti. Di sektor kerajaan, semua agensi kerajaan telah ditutup, kecuali CPA, FRPAF, PSF, dan PIA. Cuti ini biasanya digunakan oleh penduduk Phinbella untuk berehat dan menikmati tarikan Phinbella serta Pahang. Sukan Pengangkutan 'Pengangkutan udara' Perhubungan udara antarabangsa-mikro Phinbella sibuk. Terdapat penerbangan harian yang dijadualkan dari Lapangan Terbang Antarabangsa-mikro Sultan Ahmad Shah ke negeri-negeri lain di Phinbella, Ten Moon, Pejaten dan Andersonia. Walaupun Phinbella Airways menjadi salah satu syarikat penerbangan utama juga syarikat penerbangan bendera di Phinbella dan Quantown Airways sebagai syarikat penerbangan utama kedua di Phinbella, Terdapat juga syarikat penerbangan yang lebih kecil yang menghubungkan bandar-bandar domestik baik di Mainland Phinbella dan di wilayah-wilayah di Micras. 'Pengangkutan darat' Pengangkutan darat adalah sistem pengangkutan utama yang digunakan oleh penduduk Phinbella, dan kerajaan juga menyediakan jalan yang digabungkan dengan jalan Malaysia untuk menghubungkan semua wilayah Phinbella. Dan juga, Pihak Berkuasa Pengangkutan Phinbella mengeluarkan plat Lesen sendiri, berserta dengan plat Malaysia sekali. Yang bermaksud semua kenderaan di Phinbella mesti menggunakan plat lesen berganda untuk menyeberangi sempadan jika mereka mahu pergi ke bandar yang dipisahkan. Itulah plat Malaysia dan plat Phinbella. Terdapat juga laluan lebuh raya yang dipanggil Lebuhraya yang menyambungkan semua wilayah Phinbella yang juga dihiasi dengan jalan Malaysia seperti Jalan Gambang-Kuantan. Panjang keseluruhan semua lebuhraya itu sendiri adalah kira-kira 200 km. Statistics * Highways : 300 km * Railways : 50 km (ECRL Stesen Gambang ke Stesen Gebeng), 280 km in fictional territories * Airports : 23 in fictional territories * Waterways: ??? * Ports and seaports : 2 Sains dan teknologi 'Space programme' Disaster and Hazard Phinbella terletak berhampiran khatulistiwa. Terdapat beberapa bahaya yang merosakkan, termasuk ribut, gempa bumi dan banjir. 'Banjir' External links *Government website *website See also *Outline of *Index of -related articles en:Phinbella Kategori:Phinbella